


The perfect storm

by SceneOfTheCrime



Series: Blue meets Emerald [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Male Slash, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneOfTheCrime/pseuds/SceneOfTheCrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared found Ewan in his kitchen making him breakfast! I know is not the best plot ever but I like to think that it was a cute sequel of 'Lost in your sky, walking by your side in this dangerous road', but it could stand on his own too, without reading the other one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again! Really I was thinking of letting be just one time thing, but someone liked it and my muse helped me :) and I know its super late but I promise next chaps will be here soon!  
> Any grammar mistake is mine, I deeply apologize but English is not my first language. unbetad.

Chapter One.

 

I opened my eyelids ‘cause of the bright light that surrounded the room, rolling between the sheets not ready to leave the bed yet so I hid the head under the pillows. I came back too late last night and it was almost the sunrise when I fell asleep with all my clothes on or half of them. I really wanted to keep on with full rest, but a smell woke me up, it was good, meaty. What was happening in my house? I heard voices, clattering and except my young brother, no one got the keys of my house. So apart that bad sibling of mine who is doing all these noises. Eventually I got up, putting sweatpants on and stumbled till the kitchen rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand.

“Shan I swear on those drums of yours that I’m gonna…” I shout from the hallway but I didn’t finish the sentence ‘cause the view almost make me fell off my feet. There in my kitchen was Ewan, stirring something in one of my pan and my dear, future dead brother making coffee. I picked my nose twice and let the vision in front of me being elaborated in my brain.

Shannon just turned in my direction with a Cheshire cat grin on his face, and without saying a word just make himself home and went to sit at the table, picking up a strawberry from a large bowl in the center of it and popping it in his mouth. The coffee machine biped and claimed my attention so I took one of the mug from the shelf to pour a bit of the strong liquid into the mug.

“What are you doing here?” I murmured to the man next to me, that was enjoying himself too much in my kitchen. He just nudged me and smiled, then, as it was the most natural gesture of all he took other two mugs and poured some coffee into them.

“Shan the bagels are ready, could you please deal with it?” asked Ewan.

“Yep” and that lazy ass of my bro was really doing it. 

OMG, this was some strange universe, a parallel one where I was in a 50’s sitcom but instead of a wife there was Ewan, and Shan was the hubby. This was insane!.

“Ehm…sorry, what’s going on? I surely missed something”

Ewan that in the meantime was seated at the table with my brother, biting a bagel with butter and acting as was in his house. And Shan was devouring his breakfast without any grace, so he glanced up at me with a raising brow as it was me acting strange not him.

“Bro, come here and joying us! Ew made some veggie bacon for you, come on!”

I sat there moving my sight from one man to the other trying with all the calm to elaborate what was happening, but somehow it was comforting seeing the two of them acting so natural around each other smiling and chatting as old friends. I couldn’t grab it already but there was something special in Ewan, he got a mixed personality and get along with everyone so easily, we were so alike in this.

“So what’s the special occasion? ‘Cause I know for sure that you would never, ever make me some breakfast!” I said it pointing in Shan’s direction.

“Well it has been my idea. I didn’t want to take possession of your things but I met Shan outside your door and we were both hungry so…” Ewan admitted with a shy smile, I could not resist and I smiled in return.

It didn’t happen often that someone kindly cooked you something, prepared a full breakfast with all the things that you liked and I didn’t know if he knew or not but he did it. So the only thing you could do was just enjoyed it!

“I’m not complaining at all, has been just a surprise, a good one…” saying it I found Ewan looking at me intently cracking a smile.

“Okay seeing you two eye fuck each other’s is not my ideal morning, so I should leave” Shan interrupted us getting up and stealing a slice of bacon from my plate.

I looked at Ewan puzzled then I followed suit my brother till the door. “Look, you don’t have to leave, is not what you’re thinking…we are just friends…”

“..With benefits!”

“Shan!”

“Bro, it’s alright, more than that too! The man actually sit in your kitchen is nice, funny and kind of sexy with an apron, so stop it. Just go there fucking him and be happy!” He grabbed me from the shoulders and shook me. “Good people exist, and one of them is here for you, and he has been so sweet to cook you something edible and chat with your brother without any fear, just go!” he turned me, pushed me in his direction and went away. 

Coming back in the kitchen I found the Scot reading a newspaper sipping his coffee, the sight was entertaining and quite domestic, another world for me.

“So you were just hanging around my neighborhood?”

He put the mug down and the newspaper too. “Well, no. I got a couple of days off so I was thinking I can come here”

“To cook me some veggie bacon?”

“That too, and maybe shag you senseless” he talked in mocking seriousness.

Just few words and my cock twitched in my pants. So I stepped forward and grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him passionately, liking his lips to explore his mouth tasting the strong taste of coffee and his unique flavor, and I loved it. He grabbed me by the hips to make me sit in his lap, with some difficulties ‘cause we didn’t want to break the contact, the only thing that I cared was his mouth devouring mine. When we parted needing of air he left some butterflies kisses along my jaw and chin making me giggled.

“Do you approve my plan?” he asked me with his lips still on my skin.

“If you put it in this way how can I say no, can I?” I moved my hands on his back searching some uncovered skin to touch.

He moved slightly the bathrobe that I put on as soon as I woke up, moving its attentions on my shoulder while the fabric slipped on my bare skin. I turned a bit the face to let more space for his movements while few noises of appreciation escaped my lips. He halted just when I raised both arms to take off his t-shirt and threw the garment on the floor.

Slowly I began to rub my hips against his, leaving my hands discovered his torso, now naked. The tips of my fingers emerging the line of his pectorals, grazing his sensitive nipples that became hard under my touch and earned me a light moan.

A grin appeared on my face at that sound. So I did it again then brought his face up to take possession of his mouth in a heated kiss, sharing the longing desire built up seconds by seconds when our groins pressed together. I needed him now, there was no way I was gonna wait till the bedroom.

“We should…” a kiss “go” another one “okay.couch.now!” I tried to move to get off of him, but he just stood keeping me in his arms, stumbling a bit till the living, ‘cause of my hands sliding inside the back of his jeans to squeeze his buttocks. He murmured a ‘bastard’ before attacking with small bites the neck, and suddenly I fell on the cushions in a dull thud.

Reaching out to undo his zip he moved aside the hand and grinning started to make a bit of a strip taking off his denim followed suit by the underwear as I undressed of the robe and the sweatpants.

Standing up I left a kiss on his cheek and went to retrieve one thing from the drawers in my room, when I came back Ewan was still in the same spot, the only movement were its hands running across the face. I spent just a bit staring at his ass, it was well rounded, perfectly solid if we could say so, yeah they should definitely made an appreciation’s award for it! Btw, I leaned towards his neck whispering in his ear “Sit” and I felt him shivered when I touched his side.

I waited a bit then I just ordered in a husky voice “Shush babe, just sit and relax…” and this time he obeyed.

With a wide smile I put both knees on the couch astride him gasping lightly when our member touched, keeping both hands behind the back as I leaned down and kissed him vehemently, dipping the tongue to find his, while he ran his fingers along my tights leaving a tingling sensation along the path, going back up to the side, till found what I was hiding behind my back.

“What’s this?” arching a brow he tried to reach for it.

Struggling a bit I moved from side to side letting our groins brushed, while I tried to keep the thing hiding from Ewan. Eventually I gave up dropping the arms down in sign of surrender. We were panting hard for arousal when he grabbed the small bottle from my grasp, and laughed after reading the label.

I crossed both arms on my chest scowling. “Stop it! It’s not so funny”. He looked at me with puppy eyes and peaked at my lips. “I wondering why on earth you have strawberry’s lube?”

“Shan brought it to me, and I’m quoting him ‘cause you’ll never know who’s gonna come in your path and you’ll be ready with this’” remembering that day I started to laugh as the man in front of me did before.

“Nice from him” said the Scot with a shrug “But, why strawberry?”

“’Cause men won’t care and women will love it” I mimicked my brother way of saying it.

“Seriously? Strange sibling you have!”

He started to move lifting his hips, keeping the lube in his hand while draped his other arm around my low back pulling me closer. Our sight locked as our erections leaking pre cum were trapped between our bellies, it was delicious as the sparkling ran through my body and laughs before didn’t ruined the mood. It was so good but I wanted more and I could tell from his darkened eyes he wanted it too.

“Ewan…” I blew near his ear before biting the earlobe.

He needed few seconds to understand then in a swift move opened the lube and coated two fingers, sliding them between my cheeks and finding the entrance. He inserted one digit first, moving it inside and out slowly while I was gasping searching for more. Finally he added the second finger and started scissoring them making me moan. I was no virgin and I didn’t need all those caring attentions, I just wanted him fucking me right now. I attacked his mouth moving down to go find his shaft pulling it a bit badly, stroking the hot flesh.

“It’s enough”

“I like it when you’re bossy...”

I grinned stealing the lube from his grasp, spilling a bit on my hand and returned on my ministration on his cock, coating all the pulsing length.

He let his hands roaming on my body till positioning both on my hips helping me. Lifting, carefully I lead his member near my cleft downing slowly keeping both hands on his shoulders to leverage. We kept on staring at each other didn’t wanting to miss a single emotion that crossed his face, and the way he looked at me…God! I stole his lips in a languid, lazy kiss while I begun to swing while some deep moans came from Ewan. He started to move mimicking my moves, slightly pushing up with no hurry letting the pleasure growing, kissing me back adding his tongue. I wrapped the arms around his neck to pull him, engulfing him in my embrace if it was possible, leaving no space between our bodies, the only sound in the room were the slapping of our flesh together and our laboring breaths.

During the heated kiss his hand cupped my nape loosening his fingers in my brown locks, pulling a bit making me arch my back and straddling him faster. My eyes were closed lost in the multiple feelings of his hands on my body, my cock rubbing against our stomachs and his thrusts that became deeper and deeper each time, oh and his lips and teeth scraping the pulsing point on my neck. It was luxurious, intimate ad rough in the way our body moving together in sync.

“Oh...fuck!” My nails digging more in his flesh while he kept me with both arms pushing more faster and harder inside me, feeling the orgasm near.

“Babe..” he blows searching for my mouth, kissing me open mouthed, moaning on my lips my hand sliding between us to touch me.

“I’m closer” the words coming out as half moan.

“I wanna hear you come for me”

Just few strokes and I came in my hand spilling a bit on our bellies, without stop riding him just changing a bit the angle when his pushes becoming more erratic feeling him close too. It didn’t take long, he kept me so strong, thrusting so hard that surely tomorrow will be marks on my skin but I didn’t care, I was still riding the climax when with a loud groan Ewan came too. We still there enjoying the sinfully bliss of our orgasms, all sweaty and sticky, and I didn’t want to leave his lap.

He was caressing sluggishly my hair and I was nearly asleep when finally spoke “This was an amazing morning sex, I think I’m gonna visit you often”

“Whenever you like sir”

He giggled at the ‘sir’ and hugged me more, while I leaving few kisses along his jawline and neck.

“We should move”

“Hmmmmm” but none of us was moving.

I knew it was just sex, I was another warm body and nothing more but it was so good staying in his arms, and the sex has been fantastic. It shouldn’t be in this way, and even if just for a second I wanted to lost myself in a dream of future morning like this. A dream is just a dream at the end.

 

TBC


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't meant to make it end in just 2 chaps, but it happened...sorry! But I'm already working on another part of this series, so if someone liked it just wait a bit! much love to everyone left kudos <3

 

“Tenderness is a deeper instinct than seduction,

which is why it is so hard to give up hope”

Michel Houellebecq – The Elementary Particles

 

Eventually we got off the couch, cleaned a bit with a discarded t-shirt, I guessed was Ewan’s and naked went to the bathroom, he let me lead the way around the house. Glancing back I noticed that he was staring at my ass.

“Stop staring Ew”

As answer he slapped me on it, draping one arm around my waist. “Why?”

I tried to keep my face serious saying “Cause you must deserve it”

He laughed so hard that I felt the vibrations from his body resounded in mine.

“I thought I deserve it just because now I smell as a lollipop!”

“Nope” I leaned lightly against him. “But it’s surely a plus”

We tried not to stumble cause we didn’t want to keep our bodies apart, we laughed so much in the small hallway till the restroom, touching, playing like two kids. For a moment I forgot who I was, all the weight that I felt carrying on my shoulders in the past days disappeared, just us for as long as it was possible.

Without letting his embrace I straightened to the faucet turning on the hot water till the right temperature, then sadly I left his arms searching for the towels.

He left a small kiss on my shoulder before getting into the tub under the jet of the water, he took the shower gel and starts to wash his body but stopped when I joined him, with a split grin drove me under the water. I started to help him stealing the sponge and rubbing it on his chest, going down toward his navel and taking my time on his cock cleaning all along the length that became lightly hard under my touch and his balls. I knelt more to spend time washing his solid tights, running the soapy sponge along his leg till the calf and then taking care of the other one with the same attentions.

I got up smiling and he did the same, then without waiting me to say something he turned. I kissed just at the root of the neck and then massaged his shoulder blade while he put both arms against the tiles, I kept with my cleaning on his back till the ass. I took my time soothing the flesh with circular movement, sensing him shuddered a bit when I caressed his cleft kneeling down to wash the back of both his legs.

When I ended I placed both arms on his, spreading the foam along the muscles of his biceps till his hands.

“Do you like it?”

“Extremely” and we stayed there moving a bit under the water rinsing all the soap from his body. He turned and took me in his arms letting the drops falling on us. He tried to kiss me but I escaped his embrace and looked for the shampoo and as I did before Ewan stole it from my grasp.

“Can I wash your hair?” I was perplexed but I let him do it turning.

I couldn't see but I felt two caring hands massaging my head, brushing with his finger tips the nape and then the locks.

“It feels good?” he said moving me a bit under the jet to rinse all the soap from the strands still massaging my head. It was pure bliss.

“Yeah” I was a bit dazed and he took the advantage to take care of the rest of my body that was clay in his hands, when with close attention cleaned every inch of my skin. I felt sleepy and so damn good. We spend more time enjoying touching the other one's body under the water without kissing or doing something more sexual than just explore each other.

When we get out I grabbed a towel to wrap it around my waist and another one for my hair, then throw one to Ewan.

“Very kind of you” I stuck out the tongue and dried the hair that were dropping on the floor.

“I'm gonna get something from my bag”

“Bag?! Did you plan to stay here Ew?” I almost yelled when he disappeared.

He came back with the luggage on his shoulder. “Well, not planned just hoped” he answered rummaging into the bag to find clothes. I went into my room to find few things to put on that in the end were a denim and big hoodie. I fixed my hair in a bun and walked till the pool sitting myself on the deckchair.

“It's lovely out there...” I heard his voice saying before I scoot a bit to make him sit behind me, letting my back resting against his chest. He started to play with my fingers, entwined with his listening to our relaxed breaths.

“I watched a movie the other night, it was with Hayden. I saw why you liked him, he's quite a catch with those sweet features of his, the aristocratic look...”

“Leave it Jay...” he scolded.

“Why? You knew my ex, you were beer buddy with him!” I moved aside to look him in the eyes. “You maybe fucked him too...so don't tell me to stop it!” I knew I sounded quite jealous but I didn't care a fuck.

I turned to face him “You can't came here like you used to it, expecting me to act as a happy boyfriend 'cause I'm not! What do you think I am Ew? Am I a fluffer? I'm here to make you feel manly, strong and virile after you lost your toy boy?!”

He sighed and caressed my face resigned. “What do you wanna know...”

“I...what you liked about him?” I asked daring to look him straight in the eyes, he nodded and forced me to lay as I was before, I didn't want it but he forced me down and wrapped both arms around me.

“His plum lips...he was so young when we met, and even if everyone thought that we fucked from the minute one, we didn't. We hang out during the shooting, as with all the crew and it passed few years before we even kissed and then I was fucked.”

“Cause you didn't want leave your wife and your family..”

“Nah, you have to understand that Eve, my wife, knew about my sexual life outside the marriage, we kind have of a deal. We both respect our family, we go on the red carpet together, we spend a lot of times together actually, we love our daughters but we just didn't spend the nights in the same bed”

“Oh...” that was unexpected.

“You were thinking I was cheating and then coming back to my wife?! I own her too much to act as a dickhead”

I stayed in silence, repeating what he said in my head and watched in front of me at the calm water of the pool, to the leaves falling in the garden cause of the lightly wind. I wanted to apologize but before the words were out of my mouth he spoke again.

“Why you think I'm here Jay?”

“I don't know...”

He sighed and hugged me more, then put his chin on my shoulder. “Maybe I like you, maybe after all the Cole's rumbling about how wonderful you were, how interesting and how beautiful you were I wanted to see it with my eyes”

I relaxed feeling his warm breath against my skin, causing a light giggle. “Did I disappointed you?”

“Not in the slightest”

“Good”

“You alright now? I mean are we alright?” I sensed the concern in his tone, I wanted to say something but I simply shut up. Again no sounds came from my mouth, I wanted to explain that for me the word 'we' as couple, is something so out of my world that didn't exist in my dictionary. 'We' meant that suddenly there was not only me taking decisions, I couldn't care just for my own safe and I didn't know if I could do it now. So I stood and made coffee, wasting time with the filter and the blend, staying there staring at the coffee pot as could keep the secrets of the world. I took two mugs filled them and coming back to him, I offered him the warm cup and passed the fingers through his soft hair.

“You want me to leave...”

“No, no...absolutely not. You must understand that I spent years with just crumbles of a relationship and 'we' means couple for me, and I have to admit that freaks me out!”

He sipped the hot liquid, thinking I guessed then turned to me with a slightly smile. “Let's make it easy, do you wanna go out on a date?”

“A date?! We should go to Iceland to not get caught by flashes!”

Ewan snorted shaking his head “Gosh your too famous!”

“Oh shut up, you Scot VIP!”

And we laughed, the storm passed and the wind of the simplicity of Ewan's, his way to act so careful and the simple way he faced everyday made me smile. We stayed there drinking coffee and talking, he said me that his older daughter was a photographer, about his last baby Anouk, about his dog and I told him about mines, about the reason why I chose to act again and we found out that both of us will attending a festival in september. We really talked but we never mentioned the date again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u, for leaving kudos or comment!


End file.
